INFORMATICS CORE The Informatics Core will work closely with the leadership of the Administrative and Chemistry Cores and will consist of two integrated components. The first component supports tracking of compounds, assays, and screening data submitted to the Specialized Chemistry Center from Screening and Comprehensive Centers as well as compound and ADME/DMPK data generated at Vanderbilt. It also provides infrastructure and support for data storage, retrieval, backup, and recovery of data. The second component provides support for similarity searches, cheminformatics, structure-guided probe design to optimize SAR and in silico DMPK/ADME resources to our proposed Vanderbilt Specialized Chemistry Center. The following specific AIMs summarize the major functions of the Informatics Core: AIM 1. To employ commercial and in-house developed software tools to support the tracking and archiving of compounds, assays and screening data. AIM 2. To employ commercial and in-house developed software tools to support similarity searches, cheminformatics, structure-guided probe design to optimize SAR and in silico DMPK/ADME predictions. AIM 3. To collaborate with the Chemistry Core for the overlapping responsibility of compound registration and compound management.